origamiyodaeufandomcom-20200215-history
Episode I: The Rise of Jango Fortune
Episode 1: The Rise of Jango Fortune was published on June 20, 2012 by SuperDoodler CJ. The story focuses on a new character, Tony, who has a fortune teller that resembles Jango Fett from Star Wars. ''This puppet seems to possess the ability of predicting the future. Summary ''After the events of Princess Labelmaker, a new student comes to McQuarrie Middle School wielding a cootie catcher styled after Jango Fett, claiming it can grant any wishes. But this student has a few secrets up his sleeve. Is Jango Fortune as good as he seems, or is something more sinister going on under the McQuarrie gang’s noses? = Plot = After defeating FunTime and going on their field trip, Tommy and the gang begin selling their case files. They come across Tony, who gives a fortune to Kellen for ten cents. Kellen wishes for a Double Chocolate Sunday, and he received a free one later that day. However, Tony was later caught giving a wish to Zack Martin, the school bully, about humiliating a kid (later discovered to be Tommy), and how he'd do it. Tony then raised the price to a dollar. A few more of these events occur, such as Mike being used as a dodge ball by Tater Tot and others in gym, Kellen's old video to Rhondella being played on accident, and Lance getting a flag pole wedgie. All of these were predicted by Tony and the Jango Fortune. Amy confronts Yoda, who tells them that they must meet after school because there is a dark day coming. Lance "Betrays" the rebellion by getting Boba Felt, and the next time Tommy sees Lance and Tony, Tommy takes Jango and tosses him towards Lance, who catches it and destroys it. Tony gets upset, running away. At the end, someone else picks up Lance's now abandoned Boba Felt, a cliffhanger for Episode II: Boba Felt's Mission. Characters Tommy Tommy starts and finishes the story. He introduces the main antagonist, Tony. He is the one to toss the puppet to Lance. Mike Mike gets used as a dodgeball in this story thanks to one of Jango Fortune's fortunes. Kellen Kellen's song to Rhondella is exposed thanks to a fortune that Harvey received. Harvey Harvey warrants a lot of Tony's acts because they're funny to him. Dwight Dwight takes a minor role in the story, only being seen in one chapter to use Origami Yoda in explaining what they need to do. Lance Lance is a driving force in the story. After getting a flagpole wedgie, he is told to betray the group to get closer to Tony. After he received a Boba Felt fortune, he betrays Tony by destroying Jango Fortune. Amy Amy, Lance's partner, sees and also recalls the events of the flagpole incident, and also confronts Dwight and Origami Yoda Tony Tony is the main antagonist of this story. With his puppet he is able to tell future events, fortunes, or give kids what they desire. He's snarky, and does this to get friends. Tater Tot Having a very minor role, he bullies Mike when they're playing Dodgeball. Zack Martin A school bully who torments Tommy. He is the second known person to have received a fortune. Trivia * An interesting note is that SuperDoodler CJ wrote this story, when the sequel was written by Superfolder StookeyLukey. This capitalizes on the idea that the EU is a community of fans who wish to create a coherent story. * This is one of the few stories to have art embedded in it. Another example would be "The Week of Papertine: Doodle Edition!" * It's also one of the few that requires you to visit another page to read it. * There is a reference to ''Star Wars Episode III ''when R2-D2 goes "Weeio!" * Tony appears to possess precognition whenever he uses Jango Fortune. * This is the first story in the ''Rise of the Bounty Hunters ''Era of the EU, which takes place after "Emperor Pickletine Rides the Bus."